A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to partition structures for rooms in office buildings and the like and more particularly to modular assembly for forming an integral part of such partitions and providing heating, ventilating and air conditioning service (HVAC) thereto. The assembly includes a portable, modular service column which can be releasably attached to a subsurface (above the ceiling or below the floor) HVAC supply system. The column can be used alone or as an integral structural element along with walls, partitions and dividers to fabricate a wide variety of rooms, enclosed areas, office partitions and room dividers, and at the same time supply heating, ventilation and air conditioning from the subsurface system to the work space immediately adjacent to the column. One of the primary features of the assembly is that it is portable; i.e., the column can be releasably connected to the floor or ceiling the HVAC supply system at a variety of locations. At the same time, the column's modular features are adapted to support one or more modular partitions or walls while providing HVAC fluid service. The assembly can be used in the fabrication of a wide variety of work environments from modular elements; any physically feasible and desired configuration can be readily assembled, disassembled and moved to different locations in a room having an "access" floor or "drop" ceiling with a subsurface, mobile HVAC supply system.
The modular assembly according to the present invention is a simple structural support element which provides HVAC service and has the desirable attributes of flexibility, mobility, economy of means, and aesthetic appeal. These attractive features are provided by the combining of modular elements in the assembly, including an elongated support and service column having an internal channel running longitudinally through the column. The channel can carry HVAC fluid from a subsurface HVAC supply system system, through the column for venting via an exhaust port to the immediate exterior of the column. The interior channel has an inlet port at its base which can be releasably connected to a moveable HVAC duct which is part of a duct network comprising of the HVAC supply system. Further, means are provided in the service column for controlling and adjusting the rate (i.e., the volume of HVAC) and direction of flow of HVAC fluid from the exhaust port to the exterior of the column in response to local needs and varying conditions.
The column can be rigidly and releasably mounted to the floor or ceiling at various access points in the floor or ceiling of a room. At this access point, heating ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) fluid can be supplied to the column from a mobile duct which is part of the subsurface HVAC supply network, and can be connected to the inlet port whereby fluid is conveyed to the interior channel of the column. The HVAC supply network, like the column, is mobile and can be positioned under virtually any access point in the floor or above the ceiling in a room having such floors or ceilings.
This invention is also characterized by a novel combination of prefabricated, modular elements which enable one to create a wide variety of easily assembled work spaces and, at the same time, provide discretely controlled heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) service as an integral part of such elements, which service can be adapted to a variety of needs and conditions. The modular column which is part of the assembly also fulfills traditional roles usually associated with such columns, i.e., it serves as a structural support; in some cases it can also serve as a means through which the wiring necessary for communication and electrical services can be run.
A popular trend in the design of large and small enclosed interior work spaces of business offices and homes is the installation of portable wall systems, room dividers or partitions so that an open-space area can be readily segregated or partitioned into private or semi-private work areas through the use of modular assemblies. Typically, the assemblies consist of modular wall panels, room dividers or partitions semi-permanently attached to the floor or ceiling. In some instances, these partitions may be supported by modular, mobile pillars, columns or other supporting members. These structures can be readily assembled or disassembled to create a wide variety of temporary completely enclosed or partially enclosed work spaces to suit the needs and desires of the users and occupants. As disclosed in prior art, the support members and wall panels have served as a source for services such as light, radiant heat or electrical and telecommunications networks. For example, wiring for electrical services can be run through hollow conduits in perimeters of walls or through hollow columns, and connected to power sources in either the ceiling or the floor. The electrical leads run through the dividing walls and support columns to the work area and can be located as required for use in powering office machines or providing telephone services and the like.
Perhaps the greatest advantage of these portable modular structures is that the users of the rooms in which they are employed are not limited to fixed, permanently-defined work areas separated by expensive, rigid walls which cannot be readily modified or moved to adapt to changing needs. Using a modular system, the owner/user can easily construct temporary or semi-permanent work areas from light-weight, relatively inexpensive partitions and support columns, and he can change or modify the location and structure of such modular elements to accommodate varying needs and conditions of a business or home, as the case may be. Such modular partition systems have great flexibility and mobility, lending themselves to the creation of many different arrangements for physical work space. However, these assemblies have also created major problems in terms of providing efficient heating, ventilation and air conditioning (i.e., HVAC fluid service) to the constantly changing work spaces which they facilitate and create.
Normally, HVAC service has been provided from fixed locations in a room. Typical services are located along the perimeters of rooms or at fixed locations in the ceiling. Their location has often been dictated by architectural necessity or convenience and not by the needs of the working environment they are supposed to serve. Although vents may be opened and closed and thermostats adjusted, traditional sources of HVAC supply are not readily tailored to supply the needs of changing work environments. Frequent changes in use, configuration and location of work areas causes havoc with the standard, fixed-location HVAC systems. Indeed, the computer industry has addressed the problem by proposing that the supply and venting of HVAC from fixed locations be controlled by expensive and sophisticated computer programs. This palliative has shown some remarkable results, but it treats a symptom of the problem, i.e., the fixed and immobile nature of HVAC systems--not the problem itself.
To alleviate this problem, the present invention, provides a portable HVAC service assembly incorporating a modular support column capable of providing a "task-oriented" (i.e., tailored to the work area in the vicinity of the column) HVAC service supplied from a mobile, subsurface HVAC supply network.
An HVAC supply system carries HVAC fluid from a remote generating source via a subsurface network of ducts to the inlet port which is releasably connected to said network and communicates with the interior channel in the column. The HVAC supplied to the column has a predetermined temperature, humidity, pressure and freshness; the rate and direction with which HVAC fluid is vented from the column is controlled by flow control and deflector devices which are an integral part of the column. Optionally, the temperature and humidity of the HVAC supplied to the inlet port can be locally adjusted in the column by standard heating/cooling elements and humidifying/dehumidifying devices.
Given the modular character of the HVAC service column and the mobility and accessibility of the HVAC supply network under the floor or above the ceiling, a virtually unlimited variety of structures can be set up at any location in a room. Further, the volume of HVAC delivered on a parochial "task-oriented" basis can be closely controlled and efficiently provided using a limited number of simple structural elements. Each element in the modular system can be provided with compatible means for interlocking for the other modular elements, i.e, the service column can have uniform fasteners for releasably interlocking with the partitions or walls having mating fasteners. The columns and partitions, in turn, can releasably interlock with the access floor (or ceiling) to create a rigid, semi-permanent partition or room. The modular structures can be readily assembled or dismantled, removed and relocated. The HVAC supplied by these modular assemblies via the HVAC service and column and subsurface supply network is adapted to discrete demands of an environment by local controls (i.e., a damper, deflector means and, optionally, thermostats, heaters, cooling coils, humidifiers, etc.) in the column to accommodate discrete uses and changing needs adjacent to that particular column. HVAC use can thus be optimized over time and for specific locations and needs, and energy waste can be minimized. Most importantly, the volume and direction of flow of HVAC supplied to areas adjacent to the column to minimize energy demand and maximize the use of the HVAC which is supplied.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In offices, stores and homes, there has been a great increase in the use of modular, portable wall units and partition assemblies used to fabricate rooms or partition work areas. In one conventional form, these units include a combination of columns and panels which can be rigidly interconnected and supported by the columns. Traditionally, the design and architectural considerations have been focused primarily on aesthetics, installation costs and physical characteristics, such as structural strength and integrity and ease of assembly and disassembly. Although these modular partition structures have greatly enhanced adaptibility, portability and utility of interior work space, the design of such assemblies has not adequately addressed the environmental problems created by the change they make possible: specifically, the design of modular assemblies has not focused on now to effectively and efficiently deliver HVAC services to work areas which are, by their nature, constantly changing in size, shape, location and level of use.
A typical partition structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,698 to Codrea. The Codrea patent discloses that the structural elements can serve as conduits for electrical wiring. An improved modular partition structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,368 to Mark. Again, Mark discloses that the wall panels can contain passage means for electrical conductors or communication service to partitioned areas. As a refinement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,211, to VanHerk, discloses a service column which is particularly adapted for providing electrical services from a suspended ceiling to a work area. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,820 to Teeter discloses a modular wall panel in which the entire panel serves as an enclosed chamber for transmitting and circulating a heat exchange fluid for controlling the temperature of the wall and, by radiation, the interior of a building adjacent to the wall panel. Although the panel provides heat by radiation to its immediate environment, it does not contemplate the delivery of HVAC services, especially the ventilation and circulation of hot or cold fresh air to a parochial area provided in the present invention.
None of the above-identified modular assemblies provide a means for transmitting and circulating, much less controlling, HVAC fluid services through an element of the assembly to the immediate environment by means of temperature controlled air. As such, these structures do not provide an efficient, flexible, task-oriented solution to the HVAC control and distribution problem commonly encountered in modern or renovated buildings. Specifically, prior art systems are not capable of providing discrete, flexible HVAC services which can be specifically adapted to the changing conditions, locations and needs of parochial work environments, which changes are made even more likely in frequency and more extreme in character as the flexibility and design of modular partition assemblies advances and their use increases.